


SM the Salad

by domo (aroceu)



Category: SM the Ballad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inanimate Objects, Anthropomorphic, Crack, Food, Gen, alternate universe - food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new sidedish called SM the Salad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SM the Salad

Jino opens his eyes and looks around. Where is he? What is he doing? And why is it all green and red?

He tries to roll around, but only ends up bumping into something cool and hard behind him. He turns and sees that it's a white, shiny wall. Well. Okay then.

He rolls around in the white area that he happens to be in, and keeps on rolling until he sees something that looks like it has a little bit of life in it. He slowly makes his way over to it.

"Hello," he says to the green, apparently alive thing. "Where is this place?"

"Oh." The green thing opens an eye and smiles at him. "You're in a salad bowl. I'm Jay, a lettuce. You must be a tomato."

"I guess I am." Jino looks down at himself, and then back at Jay who's beaming. "My name is Jino."

"Nice to meet you Jino," Jay says to him happily. "You should probably meet the others. There's Jonghyun, who can be irritating at times--but I guess you'll learn to get used to him, although when he's with Kyuhyun--"

"I heard my name?"

Jino turns around to see a thin red onion sliding over to them. The red onion's purple skin glistens in the light, and Jino realizes that it's probably slicked with oil.

The red onion smiles at Jino. "Hi, I'm Jonghyun!" he says to him. Then he turns back to Jay. "What was it you were saying about me, Jay?"

"Nothing," Jay says nervously, "just that sometimes you and Kyuhyun can be--"

"Oh pshh. Kyuhyun. Who cares about him?" Jonghyun waves the end of his red onion piece as if it was a hand, and then turns back to Jino. "And who are you? Aren't you cute?"

"I'm Jino," Jino tells him nervously, looking around for this Kyuhyun character. Kyuhyun seemed like a dangerous person--or, at least, how Jay perceived him at least. Well, not a dangerous person, more like something he'd rather want to avoid--

But then a piece of green pepper appears out of nowhere (well actually, from behind a piece of dead lettuce a little ways off). "You know, I can hear everything you guys are saying," the green bell pepper says to them, glowering slightly. Then he turns to Jino. "I'm Kyuhyun," he introduces.

"Oh." Jino's slightly intimidated by Kyuhyun's greenness, but tries to wave it off. "Um. So what are we doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jay looks at him brightly. "We're the new sidedish, SM the Salad."


End file.
